1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector arrangement includes slidably connected upper and lower connector body sections, at least one pair of first contacts carried by the upper section, at least one pair of second contacts of the pin type carried by the lower body section beneath the first contacts, respectively, and a third contact arranged on the upper section body section for connecting the pairs of first and second contacts, said third contact having two upwardly extending arm portions in engagement with the two first contacts, respectively, and three downwardly extending spaced resilient leg portions that define a pair of gaps that receive the two pin second contacts, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors of the pin and socket type are well know in the patented prior art, as shown by the patents to Frikkee et al No. 5,318,461, Horn et al No. 5,411,417, and Scheffner No. 5,755,822, among others. It is also known to provide resilient contacts for engaging bare conductors and to press the same against bus bars, as shown by the patents to Schmidt et al No. 5,658,172, Delarue et al No. 5,879,204, Dickmann et al No. 5,890,916, Beege et al No. 5,938,484, Wielsch et al No. 6,270,383, and Despang No. 6,350,162, among others.
The present invention was developed to provide a connector arrangement of the type involved here, where one can bring about the connection of two side-by-side insulated conductors associated with the connector socket body section with a pair of contact pins on the connector pin body section in a simple manner in terms of design, and at a reasonable cost.